


Wrapped up just for you

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy and Daniel have some presents they need to wrap.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Wrapped up just for you

It was Daniel who usually wrapped all of the presents, expertly curling the string, and folding the paper. Daisy watched from the sofa with wide, impressed eyes, snuggled up beneath her favourite fluffy blanket.

“It’s really not that difficult.” Daniel teased, glancing up at her. “I don’t know what you’re so afraid of.”

Daisy lifted a shoulder.

“It’s not like I had anyone to teach me how to do it.”

“Right.”

Daniel’s smile fell for a moment, and he glanced around at the paper littering the floor. Finally, he moved over to her, sneaking his cold hands under the blanket to prod at her skin. Daisy squealed, jerking away from him with a laugh, and tumbling onto the floor in a big heap in the process. Daniel’s eyes sparkled.

“Come on then, I’ll show you.”

It was a nice role reversal, Daisy thought. She curled up beside him on the carpet, letting his hands guide hers. The fire crackled soothingly beside them, as the lights on the tree flashed different colours.

“You want to have enough paper, see?” Daniel explained, showing her how he had turned the box- a game of American monopoly which would be sure to drive Fitzsimmons crazy- onto its side and upside down, to make sure the paper would reach all the way around. He passed her the scissors, laughing at her dubious expression.

“Look, there’s even guidelines for you to cut along,” he chuckled. Daisy huffed.

“I can’t do that fancy gliding thing you do.”

She cut carefully, cringing as the scissors slipped a little and left an uneven edge to the line.

“It’s fine,” Daniel soothed, “We can just hide it with the other end, see?”

It was easier than Daisy had expected. She watched as Daniel carefully positioned the wonky end underneath the other, taking some tape and sealing it in place.

“Now we do the sides.” Daniel announced cheerfully.

Daisy wrinkled her nose. The sides had always been the bits that confused her the most. It looked so complicated and intricate, and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to get that right. Daniel beamed at her.

“It’s simple! Look, just fold the edges in to make a triangle, and fold the triangle up. Then you just tape it and you’re done.”

“Really?” Daisy blinked at the paper in shock. It couldn’t be that simple, could it? Twenty eight years of not knowing how to do it and it was as easy as folding triangles? She tried it, lighting up as she looked down at the gift. It looked almost as good as the ones Daniel had done, except for the lack of ribbon.

“Show me how to do the ribbon curling too!” She demanded eagerly, reaching for the scissors. Daniel quickly moved them away.

“Maybe leave the ribbon curling to me, sweetheart. I don’t want you to cut yourself by mistake.”

Daisy pouted, leaning into his side.

“Thank you for teaching me,” She murmured softly, “I love you.”

Daniel pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I love you too, Daisy.”


End file.
